ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Very Looney Tunes Christmas
''A Very Looney Tunes Christmas ''is the second Direct-to-DVD special based upon the Looney Tunes Saturday morning cartoons as a Christmas special, released on November 14, 2012 on the 13 holiday tales and cartoons DVD. It premiered on Cartoon Network on December 5, 2012. Plot It's Christmas Eve, and Bugs Bunny was at the movie theater, filming the Christmas special, the audience are in the theater and he sets the stage called "A Christmas Carol" he calls out who can play Scrooge and it's Yosemite Sam, and he's not liking this because he hates the holidays so it's Bugs gonna teach Sam what Christmas is all about and Daffy Duck can join along with him. '''Bugs and Daffy's Christmas Carol: '''Scrooge (played by Yosemite Sam) is counting money in the counting house of his firm when Bob Cratchit (Porky Pig) comes in, wanting to borrow a lump of coal as he is freezing. Scrooge refuses, just then his nephew came and he asked his uncle to come and have Christmas dinner invitation, but Scrooge won't come and his nephew sarcastically turns away, just then Bugs and Daffy came for the decorations and the mistletoe, then Scrooge is tossed them out, and decides that "somebody oughta teach that little humbug some Christmas spirit". Scrooge's only "Christmas gift" is allowing his overworked, underpaid clerk Bob CratchitChristmas Day off with pay – which he does only to keep with social custom, Scrooge considering it "a poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every 25th of December. At home that night, Scrooge is visited by death business partner Jacob Marley (Elmer Fudd) who is forever cursed to wander the earth dragging a network of heavy chains, forged during a lifetime of greed and selfishness. Marley tells Scrooge that he has one chance to avoid the same fate and that he will be visited by three spirits, one on each successive evening and that he must listen to them or be cursed to carry chains of his own that are much longer than Marley's chains. The first of the spirits, the Ghost of Christmas Past (Granny and Tweety) takes Scrooge to Christmas scenes of Scrooge's boyhood and youth, which stir the old miser's gentle and tender side by reminding him of a time when he was kinder and more innocent. These scenes portray Scrooge's lonely childhood, his relationship with his beloved sister Fan and a Christmas party hosted by his first employer Mr. Fezziwig who treated Scrooge like a son. They also portray Scrooge's neglected fiancée Belle who ends their relationship after she realises that Scrooge will never love her as much as he loves money. Then there is a visit later in time to the then-married Belle's large and happy family on Christmas Eve. The next spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Present (Sylvester) takes Scrooge to several different scenes – a joy-filled market of people buying the makings of Christmas dinner, celebrations of Christmas in aminer's cottage and in a lighthouse. Scrooge and the Ghost of Christmas Present also visit Fred's Christmas party, where Fred speaks of his uncle with pity. A major part of this stave is taken up with Bob Cratchit's family feast, and introduces his youngest son, Tiny Tim, who is full of simple happiness despite being seriously ill. The spirit informs Scrooge that Tiny Tim will soon die unless the course of events changes. Before disappearing, the spirit shows Scrooge two hideous, emaciated children named Ignorance and Want. He tells Scrooge to beware the former above all, and replies to Scrooge's concern for their welfare by repeating Scrooge's own words: "Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses?" And the last spirit is the Ghost of Christmas Future (Taz) shows Scrooge a Christmas Day in the future. The Ghost of Christmas Future shows Scrooge scenes involving the death of a "wretched man". The man's funeral will only be attended by local businessmen if lunch is provided. His charwoman Mrs. Dilber, his laundress, and the local undertaker steal some of his possessions and sell them to a fence named Old Joe for money. Mrs. Dilber gives Old Joe the bed curtains, the Laundress gives Old Joe the bed sheets, and the undertaker gives Old Joe some button collars. Scrooge also sees a shrouded corpse which he implores the Ghost of Christmas Future not to unmask. When Scrooge asks the ghost to show anyone who feels any emotion over the man's death, the Ghost of Christmas Future can only show him an emotion of pleasure, from a poor couple indebted to the man momentarily rejoicing that his death gives them more time to pay off their debt. After Scrooge asks to see some tenderness connected with any death, the Ghost of Christmas Future shows him Bob Cratchit and his family mourning the passing of Tiny Tim. The Ghost of Christmas Future then shows Scrooge the man's neglected grave: the tombstone bears Scrooge's name. Sobbing, Scrooge pledges to the Ghost of Christmas Future that he will change his ways in hopes that he may "sponge the writing from this stone". Scrooge awakens on Christmas morning with joy and love in his heart. He spends the day with Fred's family and anonymously sends a prize turkey to the Cratchit home for Christmas dinner. The following day, he gives Cratchit a raise and becomes like "a second father" to Tiny Tim. A changed man, Scrooge now treats everyone with kindness, generosity, and compassion; and Tiny Tim says"God bless us, every one!", back outside Bugs and Daffy now embodies the spirit of Christmas. The next character that Bugs write on the script is Sylvester and Tweety, they can have a cat and bird christmas once he set it up Sylvester prepares to chase Tweety on stage. '''Have a Tweety Christmas: '''on a snow day Tweety has sitting on his nest freezing cold, just then Sylvester sneaks up climbing up the tree as he sees Sylvester and says "I tawt I taw a puddy tat!, I did I did taw a puddy tat!," as he grabs Tweety and climbI got down the tree just then a woodsman chopping down the tree and drive it to someone's house and it's Granny's, she decorated like this is a Christmas tree and when she's done Granny will check on the cookies. Tweety looking at the Christmas decorations just then saw Sylvester and begins to chase him upstairs and Tweety slams the door and locks it up. Meanwhile, Sylvester figure it out how to open the door, but he has a plan he can use his claws to open like they were keys, and he opens it as he jumped to catch Tweety, then he flies up and Sylvester crash to window glass and lands on the snow, Tweety thinks he can be frozen catsickle. When he comes back in the house he use a rope to get up on the air conditioning he sees Tweety and he opens the top a sneakily (like a secret agent) and grabs Tweety and walks down, Granny feels like it's cold so she turned on the air conditioner, the air is blowing and Sylvester runs from a fan when he release Tweety out of his hand and being cut by a fan all over his cat fur. Meanwhile, Tweety is riding on the toy train, just then Sylvester is in the Christmas present And he takes some spare train tracks, sets them up to point towards his open mouth, and Tweety painted himself with a bomb and light a match as Sylvester eats the bomb it exploded Tweety laughs and Sylvester angrily at him and gives a chase over his tail on fire, and Tweety hinds in the stockings and he grabs him and prepares to eat him just then Granny was surprised as she finished her Christmas cookies she likes to have pets for Christmas, later she relaxed on the rocking chair over the yule log, and Sylvester is sleeping next to Tweety and gives him a kiss over by his savage hunger but slaps himself but pat on his head instead, and Tweety thinks he and Sylvester are getting along just find, we'll sometimes for short. And the final scene on the script is well Bugs and also Daffy too, they are going to save the abominable snowman from a hunter, just then Hugo came and grabs Daffy who thinks he's a bunny rabbit who can name him George and wants to hug and squeeze him, Daffy say's "let's roll this show before I squash like a toy!" '''Snow Down: '''Bugs tunnels through Alaska, followed by Daffy. They're trying to surch for Florida which they are in the wrong direction, then Bugs check on the map to where Florida is and Daffy looks for a place wear it's warm, then he finds a cave, when he lights a match and it's a polar bear and it's being attacked. As he hinds behind the rock and sees Hugo, he hinds from the Canadian named Blacque Jacque Shellacque who wants to capture and make it into a trophy, Daffy then protects him and runs from him. As Bugs still trys to find Florida Daffy warns him that they need to help Hugo from Shellacque. Bugs and Daffy disgusted as a French woman's in attempts to save him, as they save Hugo they are being chased by Shellacque, so Bugs disgusted himself a police officer to stop him and gives him tickets. Shellacque is put a trail to find the snowman, but then he finds footprints. Bugs uses Bigfoot stickers and place it on a cave (where Daffy is being attacked by a polar bear). As he lights a match the polar bear attack him runs from it, he sees Hugo as Daffy paints the rock so he use the gun and shoots it but shoots his hat. Just then Bugs and Daffy make the abominable snowman as bombs and dynamites, when Shellacque shoots it is exploded, as he is dizzy he wants to shoot a Bigfoot instead and faints, Hugo thank Bugs and Daffy for saving his life and leaves. Later Bugs and Daffy have made it to Florida and hopefully they can remember Hugo, then he use Shellacque as a bunny rabbit who wants to hugs and squeeze him, and Shellacque usedo a sign and it says (Help Me!). The audience claps and cheers, Bugs and his friends are stage bow, and the curtains are closed. Bugs talks to characters that they did a great performance today, the characters are cheerful, just then someone is at the backdoor and it's Santa Claus, he talks to Bugs about the Christmas play and is impress about it. So he then delivers the presents except Sam for being naughty. Afterwards Bugs and his friends looking at the snow and have a little Christmas time, and Santa rides on his sleigh with the reindeers and says (merry Christmas to one and all!). Cast *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Blacque Jacque Shellacque *June Foray as Granny *Jim Cummings as Tazmanian Devil *Max Charles as Tiny Tim *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *John DiMaggio as Hugo the Abominable snowman, Fred *Grey Delisle as Belle *Barry Corbin as Santa Claus Category:2012 Category:Christmas films Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Animation